


Schooled

by jewelofmandalore



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But has modern day components, F/M, First Times, Fluff, Navigating High School, Slow Build, Slow Burn, kinda slow burn, rexsoka, takes place in the star wars Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelofmandalore/pseuds/jewelofmandalore
Summary: Cody had told him that Junior year was the worst one.That certainly didn't help, because between trying to keep his grades good, his reputation up, and start planning his future, Junior year was turning out to be pretty awful.That is until the new transfer student shows up and completely flips Rex's world around.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 53
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't attack me for doing a high school au, because in my defense I've never done one before lol. I've actually had this idea floating around for the better part of a year and decided to finally write it. It's gonna be pretty fluffy by my standards and cute first date/flustered crushes/teasing vibes. There isn't a war, just good ol' peace keepers doing good ol' peacekeeper things if the Jedi are ever mentioned. Car = Speeder btw. They also live topside but the high school is a few levels down from topside, it takes up its own level since it's one of the few high schools on Coruscant.
> 
> Also disclaimer it still takes place in the Star Wars universe, but like move the ensemble into High School.

Quickly, Rex threw his scattered homework into his book bag. He had been up until at least two AM trying to finish Mr. Windu's pre calc homework. And since Cody had refused to help him, he had been on his own. Most of last night was a blur, but Rex concluded that he must've fallen asleep at the desk and one of his brothers had moved him to his bed because the last thing he remembers he was trying to define the exponential function rate, and then he woke up in his bed this morning.

He was also rushing because he knew if he didn't get downstairs for breakfast soon, there would be no food left. Hurriedly, he zipped up his bag, threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black long sleeve tee, and rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. 

"Look who's finally up." Fives mused, shoveling scrambled nuna eggs into his mouth. Rex rolled his eyes before setting his bag down by the rest and grabbing a plate from the stack their mom set up every morning for breakfast. 

"At least he was doing his homework last night, _Fives_." Their mom said, humor in her voice but giving Fives a pointed look all the same. They all chuckled and the accused threw his hands up in mock offense. "I saved some for you." She said leaning over the counter to give Rex a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mom." He replied serving himself some eggs and bacon. He really meant it, Rex knew it mustn't of been easy keeping four other teenage boys away from more food. He sat down in his usual seat, next to Cody, and began eating. 

"Your dad already left for work, you're going to have to drive Boba to school." Shaak told the group, mostly directed at Cody though since he was the one who _technically_ had the car. Cody grunted in response, mouth full and head in a data pad. "What are you even reading?" Echo implored, a brow cocked. Boba peered over his oldest brothers shoulder. "It looks like a speech or something."

Rex watched his mom walk up to Boba and ruffle his hair before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Cody has his AP government speech today." She walked around the table giving Echo and Fives their cheek kiss goodbye as well, and smoothed over Cody's hair before putting on her long brown robe and grabbing her bag, she worked at the Jedi Temple as a doctor for the younglings, and it was customary she wore that or something. "Love you all, stay out of trouble today please." Shaak threw over her shoulder, walking out of the Fett home. 

Shaak Ti wasn't their birth mother, well she was Boba's at least, but she _was_ their mom. Rex, Cody, Fives, and Echo's birth mom had left them and their Dad when Cody was three and the twins were newborns. Shaak came into their life soon after, and quickly became their maternal figure. Eventually they got married, and Boba came along, and the rest is history. She'd been the one for their first steps, first day of school, and taught them everything they knew. Besides, they were Mandalorian, and their dad said that in traditional Mandalorian culture families are more than blood.

"Let's get going, I won't be late for debate because you all need to fuck around getting into the car." Cody said, brining his plate to the sink. He was probably referring to the hundreds of times where Echo couldn't find something, Boba spilled something on his clothes and had to change, or Fives and Rex got into a stupid fight.

Rex rolled his eyes but got up as well, brining Boba's dish to the sink along with his own. "C'mon Boba, go get your backpack." He told his youngest _vod_ , before grabbing his. 

"Shotgun!" Fives exclaimed, running out the door, Echo complaining but following him anyways. "Don't you always sit next to Cody though?" Boba asked Rex, head tilted to the side in confusion. Rex laughed, "Yeah but Fives is a pain in the ass."

It wasn't ideal fitting the five of them into Cody's car, but they made it work anyways. Thank god the middle school was only a few minutes away. Rex watched his little brother walk into the school with a smile one his face. His brothers may be the most annoying people in the galaxy, but he loved them anyway.

Cody made his way .into the lane that traveled down into the levels of Coruscant, making his way to Coruscant High. The school was so massive, that it took up its own level. Luckily, there was a parking spot close to the front, and he pulled in. They all grabbed their bags and Cody clicked the lock button on his keys. 

"Meet back here after school." Cody told Fives and Echo, as the twins walked over to their group of friends. They were sophomores, so Rex and Cody didn't see them unless it was at lunch. Cody and Rex on the other hand, had a tight knit group of friends composed of seniors and juniors. Cody's best friend Obi Wan was also a senior, and he was dating Satine as senior as well. Anakin and Padme were both junior, Obi Wan and Anakin were actually cousins, and that's how Rex became best friend's with Skywalker. Quite possibly the craziest person he'd ever met. Anakin had this major crush on Padme, and Rex had bet five credits with Obi Wan and Cody that they'd get together by the end of first quarter. 

So far Junior year had been pretty dull. To be fair it had only been three weeks, but still, something was off. Maybe it was because all his friends were planning their future's and having relationships. But Rex decided not to dwell on it too much. It was probably just weird because he had to apply to colleges this year, the stress was most likely just getting to his head.

As they were walking to the courtyard, Rex spotted Barriss coming their way. He gave his brother a nudge with his shoulder, and Cody looked up from his data pad as the Mirilan girl came to his side. She was wearing her signature black jean skirt and crewneck, black hair pulled into a neat bun. 

"Practicing your speech?" She asked Cody, voice growing ever so slightly flirtatious. Rex could see where this conversation was going, and quietly slipped away before Cody could notice. 

His older brother hadn't clarified if they were dating per say, but Rex had helped Cody sneak out or heard Cody sneak her in at all hours of the night to know what was going on between them. 

Weaving his way through the busy courtyard, he found his friends sitting at the lunch tables outside having what looked like an animated conversation. "Hey guys" Rex said, sitting next to Obi Wan. 

"Hey Rex!" Anakin replied, chewing on a piece of gum. "What were you just talking about? It looked exciting." He inquired. Padme's face lit up as she answered. 

"Obi Wan says there's a new transfer student! From _Shili Prep._ He's the transfer student guide this year so he's meeting them in the office after the bell rings."

Rex looked around surprised. Shili Prep was the fancy preparatory school on the other side of Coruscant. They were Coruscant High's rivals. This would be interesting. 

"I wonder if they're Togruta." Satine voiced, referring to the large Togruta population the school had. Rex's mom had attended Shili Prep as well, so if he ever got the chance to meet the transfer student, it would be interesting. Obi Wan said he didn't know anything about the new student yet, just that they were here at Coruscant High on a cheerleading scholarship, which was actually pretty hard to get Rex had learned given the competitive nature of the sports teams here. Although Coruscant High was technically a public school, you had to apply to get in and maintain good grades to stay enrolled.

They continued chatting until first period bell rang, and then they all got up going their separate ways. His first class of the day was AP chem. Probably Rex's lest favorite, which was saying something since he _did_ have Mr. Windu as a calculus teacher. The room was large, set up in a lecture room style. Ms. Unduli had said something about it stimulating the mind better a few weeks ago on the first day. He didn't really care, and preferred to sit in the front anyways so he could keep up with the class. Apparently no one else had shared his views, because he sat alone in the first row. Rex sat down and pulled out his chemistry homework from the night before, placing it on the long stretch of table before him. After a few minutes of the class settling in, Ms. Unduli stood up from her desk and walked over to the expansive chalk board at the head of the room. 

"Good morning class, I hope you all enjoyed your weekend. Please have your homework out, I'll be checking it momentarily." Her accent was crisp and clean, as if it wasn't eight on a Monday morning. She wrote today's lesson title on the board and grabbed her data pad before making her way up and down the rows of students, checking off if they brought the homework in completed or not. Last night's chem was an absolute _Bantha_. He remember having to ask his dad for help because neither him or Cody could figure it out. 

Rex pulled his AP chemistry data pad out from his book bag, and scrolled to the page requested on the board. They began taking turns reading the chapter, pausing to take notes and so that Ms. Unduli could explain or elaborate on something. There was a knock on the classroom door, and the teacher held up her hand, silencing the girl in the back who had been reading. 

"That would be the transfer student. Class!" She spoke loudly to get everyones attention. "We have a new student in our first period." The Mirilan woman opened the door and Obi Walked in, followed by a Togruta girl. 

Rex felt himself freeze. _She was super pretty._ Was the first thought that came to mind. She was wearing grey leggings and an off the shoulder burgundy long sleeve top, and boots. The colors contrasted well against her Sienna skin, and her montrals curved up over her head, the blue standing out against the stark white. Her lekku weren't too long meaning she was probably Rex's age, he knew that because his mom was a Togruta and she had told them about her biology when they were younger. Rex was lost in her cerulean eyes, as she waved bye to Obi Wan, and follow Ms. Unduli to the front of the class. 

"Would you please introduce yourself to the class?" She asked before sitting down in her desk. The Togruta smiled, revealing two pointed canines, before speaking. "Um, hi everyone. I'm Ahsoka Tano and I just transferred here from Shili Prep." 

There was some chatter in the rows behind Rex, but all he could focus on was the fact that she was walking towards the front row. Ahsoka stopped behind the chair next to him. "Hey, mind if I sit here?" It took him a moment to regain his composure, because Rex _didn't get_ flustered, and he nodded. She pulled the seat back and sat down, pulling out her own data pad.

"I'm Rex, welcome to Coruscant High." He told her, following along as Ms. Unduli went on a rant about the lack of description in the online textbook again. "Nice to meet you Rex, think you can help me get caught up?" She asked, innocence lacing her tone that didn't match the look in her eyes or the way her rosy lips had quirked into a small smirk. 

_Little gods,_ Rex was in for one hell of a Junior year.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise I luv Fox with my whole heart, but I needed a douchebag dude to antagonize Ahsoka and I thought Tarkin would be too creepy and I feel like Fox is really the only other person she has problems with.

"So uh, what's your second period?" Rex asked, holding the door for Ahsoka as they left AP chemistry. She flattened out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and looked at it, squinting slightly. 

"Uh, Coruscanti Literature with Ms. Secura?" Her response was returned in a question. Rex realized she probably had no idea where that was, _maybe he should offer to take her?_ "Is Obi Wan still showing you around school?" He decided upon asking her first instead. Ahsoka shook her head. "Nope, just gave me this useless map in hopes that I can navigate my way around." Rex chuckled. 

"I could take you to your next class if you want? Ms. Secura's class is right next to my second period. I have Mr. Bly for Galactic History and we all think that the two are secretly banging." He flushed slightly realizing how easy it was to share secrets with the Togruta that normally stayed between his friends. To his shock she burst out laughing. "No way, that's awesome. Yeah, I'd love it if you walked me to class."

Rex swore his heart stopped momentarily. 

Carefully he weaved them through the bustling halls and crowded courtyards, making their way over to a different building. Ahsoka told him briefly about how Shili Prep was a little more organized and smaller than here, and Rex had to agree. It tended to be a little chaotic at Coruscant High, mostly due to the competitive nature of the campus and students. 

"Here we are." He said, motioning to the door of Ms. Secura's class. For some reason he felt himself deflate at the thought of not seeing Ahsoka for another hour. "Thanks, wanna meet back here after class?" She questioned, confident. That was a trait Rex already enjoyed about her, she was just so _self assured_. It was a breath of fresh air. He nodded and they parted ways. 

For most of Galactic History Rex wasn't paying attention. Mr. Bly stood at the front of the room giving a lecture about the historic royal family of Naboo, he was the teacher that all the girls practically fawned over. With his up to date sense of style and to quote Padme "Charming smile" he had heard his friends gush about him before, not so unlike Ms. Secura though. Ignoring the fact that she was a Twi'lek and they were pretty sexualized already, she was nice to look at during Lit if it got boring. 

_Maybe not as nice to look at as Ahsoka though_. A small voice in the back of his head chirped, he scowled.

It's not like Rex had never thought about girls before. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He received a lot of female attention, he was a pretty attractive guy who also happened to be captain of the bolo ball team. He had a date to every school dance, and girls were always whispering about him in the hallways, or cheering him on at games. There was one girl he dated back at the beginning of Sophomore year, but only because Fives said that it was affecting his reputation by not having a girlfriend. Whatever the hell that meant. But he had never felt the way he did now about a girl. The fact that he had only known her for roughly an hour and a half and she was already giving him butterflies by just saying his name. 

_Maybe I should introduce her to the gang?_ He thought, typing some random notes down onto his pad for test references. Obi Wan and her had already met, and he knew how friendly the rest of them were, so maybe it was actually a good idea. Besides, he really wanted to get to know her more. There was just this energy and charisma around her that drew Rex in.

Class seemed to drag on forever, but finally the bell chimed and Rex shot up with his bag and made way for the door. 

"In a hurry Fett?" Mr. Bly's voice came from behind, and when Rex turned around his brow was cocked and a smile was playing his lips. "Sorry sir, I-I'm just helping the new girl and wanted to get her to her next class before next period's late bell." He hoped his lie was plausible, and once again felt a blush creeping up his neck from mentioning Ahsoka. His teacher nodded thoughtfully, "What class is she coming out of?" He asked as the rest of the class cleared out of the room. "Secura's literature."

"I'll walk you over there." Rex nodded but rolled his eyes upon turning back around. He knew that Mr. Bly was using it as an excuse, but it was pretty funny. Ahsoka was engaged in conversation with Ms. Secura when they entered the room, but the Twi'lek teacher immediately looked up, gaze softening upon seeing her secret boyfriend. Rex had to hide a snicker. 

"Ms. Secura, just brining my student over so he can meet our new student and bring her to her next class." Mr. Bly said, standing a little too close for colleagues next to Ms. Secura. Rex watched as Ahsoka rolled her eyes, before falling into stride next to him. "Bye Ms. Secura." She waved.

They left the classroom both on their way to gym class, Ahsoka making crude yet absolutely hilarious remarks about the two teachers. Rex enjoyed her sense of humor, and thought it was cute the way her lekku flushed a little bit when they made direct eye contact. He showed her where the girls locker room was, and then went his own way to the guys locker room. With any luck they would be doing a coed game or something today. 

"Anakin" Rex said walking over to his friend. "Oh hey Rex, what's up? Meet the transfer yet?" Rex set his bag down and opened his locker to retrieve his gym uniform. "Yeah actually, her name's Ahsoka. We have first period together and gym too. She pretty cool." 

Anakin raised a brow. "Pretty cool huh? If you're so close with her, why don't you ask her to sit with us at lunch?" Anakin said, which made Rex's heart rate speed up. "Uh yeah, sure." _Little gods Rex, pull yourself together._

They all cleared out of the locker rooms and met on one of the athletic fields. Coach Wolffe walked into the middle of the crowd blowing his whistle loudly to emphasize silence. 

"Alright everyone, today we're playing shockball, but with a twist." Rex and Anakin looked at each other intrigued. "We'll divide into coed teams of two, Rex and Fox, you both are team captains." Rex huffed, _he hated Fox._ "The ball is only electrically charged when it leaves the ground, play with your feet and score in the two goals on the opposite sides of the field, the team with the most points by the end of class wins." 

The crowd of people spread out and Rex followed Fox to the front so they could pick their teams. 

"You can go first, since you'll loose either way." He snarked, crossing his arms over his chest. Rex rolled his eyes but chose Anakin first. Together they were practically an unstoppable team. He hadn't seen Ahsoka since she went into the locker room, but he knew she was out here so he called her name. Rex wasn't sure if she was athletic or not, but she seemed pretty fit and he would give any excuse to spend more time with her. 

A pair of blue and white montrals made their way through the crowd and Rex almost had to pick his jaw up off the floor upon seeing the Togruta in the short girls gym shorts and the gym shirt tied into a knot below her sports bra. _Kriff she was hot._ He heard Anakin make a low whistle behind him meant only for his ear and elbowed him in the gut. 

_"Oh shove off"_ He heard Anakin snicker despite his attempt to sound intimidating. 

She high fived Rex upon standing next to him, a bright smile playing her features. "Ready to kick some ass Rexster?" Her voice was chipper and Rex couldn't help but return the smile at his new nickname. 

They picked teams until no one was left and then made group huddles to discuss strategy. Once positions were declared, they all formed up on the field. Ahsoka claimed she could play offense, so Rex put her in front left with Anakin while he played defense with Bacara. Although he usually played offense with Anakin, he wasn't complaining about the fantastic view it gave him standing _behind_ Ahsoka. 

Coach Wolffe's whistle blew loudly and the game commenced. 

Within the first five minutes Rex was impressed with how good Ahsoka actually was at Shockball, she was an absolute _beast_ on the field and her seemly athletic yet smaller build made her perfect for weaving in between players. Her passes were directly to Anakin who scored every time. By the first half they were up by three points, Rex's team gathered by their goal to go over their plan to secure a win for the second half. 

They were all breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat coating their faces. Gregor, who had been playing goalie, decided to switch with Bacara and play defense. They used the rest of their five minutes as a water break.

"So, you didn't tell me you were a professional shockball player." Rex joked, throwing Ahsoka a plastic water bottle from the cooler their coach kept outside. "Ha, well there's a lot of things you don't know about me I guess." He nearly choked on his water at her comment, but break was over by the time he could regain his thoughts. 

Rex kicked the winning shot to Anakin who ran up the field with it, the other team's defense had grown pretty aggressive, and Rex watched as Anakin passed the ball to Ahsoka, but not before Fox completely body slammed her to the ground and stole the ball. She fell with a very ungraceful _thud_ , and before he knew it Rex was rushing to her side. Anakin had taken up the job of giving Fox _and_ Coach Woffle a piece of his mind.

"That was a direct foul!" He screamed ready to take down Fox. Rex was focused on helping Ahsoka to sit up, her eyes a little bleary from the impact. 

"Are you ok? Can you hear me? Are you hurt?" He didn't meant to sound so panicked, but he was also aware that Togruta headtails were sensitive and he wanted to make sure that she didn't have any serious injuries. Fox had crashed into her pretty hard. 

"Uh, uh yea I'm fine-" She stopped to clutch her right montral, letting out a soft trill. "Let's get you to the nurse's office." Rex declared picking her up bridal style. He turned around and saw Coach Wolffe standing in between Fox and Anakin as they jabbed fingers and snarled viciously at each other. "Coach I'm gonna take her to the nurse, I think she might have a concussion." Rex interrupted before adjusting Ahsoka a bit in his grip and walking back to the main building. He heard Anakin's voice grow louder from behind him and made a mental reminder to thank his best friend for having his back, as always. 

When they reached the hallway, Ahsoka groaned in his grip. "Wh're we goin?" She slurred. "I'm taking you to the nurse, I think Fox gave you a concussion." She grunted and closed her eyes. "My Jedi in shining armor." He heard her joke, and laughed a bit. 

When he reached Nurse Hera's office, the Twi'lek had already prepared a cot a an ice pack for Ahsoka. "Here, set her down here." She said grabbing some medication from a cabinet. Gently, Rex laid her down, careful not to jostle her too much. He pulled up a stool next to her cot and helped her adjust the ice packs the nurse had handed her. Rex watched Ahsoka gratefully take the pain medicine, and attempt to sit up. 

"Sorry I lost us the game."

Rex huffed, bewildered. "You just got body slammed by one of the school's toughest jocks and you're sorry that you _lost the game_?You're crazy." He said amused. Ahsoka smiled slightly.

"What can I say, I'm a touch competitive if you haven't noticed." She winked. Rex rolled his eyes. "Besides, we won anyways, Fox just prevented you from making that last goal." 

She laughed, but then immediately flinched. "Agh" Nurse Hera walked over and injected what must've been a bacta stimulant into her neck. "That should keep the pain away until school's out and you can see your doctor." She said giving Ahsoka's shoulder a comforting rub. Ahsoka nodded. "I want you to stay and rest here though until lunch period just so you can regain your strength a bit."

Rex stood up after giving her a smile, and made his way to the door. He stopped in his tracks and remembered what Anakin had told him in the locker rooms. 

"Ahsoka? Want to eat lunch with my friends and I?" She grinned.

"Thought you'd never ask Rexster."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect this story to get this much feedback! You guys are really the best :) All the comments and kudos mean so much to me!
> 
> Anyways, I want to apologize for not giving the actual ages of everyone, I completely forgot that not all my readers are from America and don't understand the school system. 
> 
> Cody, Obi Wan, Satine, Barriss = 17 (last year of high school)  
> Rex, Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka = 16 (third year of high school)  
> Fives, Echo = 15 (second year of high school)  
> Boba = 11 (first year of middle school)

"Hey Rex, where's your friend?" Anakin asked sliding down next to him at the table they had chosen. Obi Wan and Satine had already gotten to the table when Rex had arrived, and it was a known fact at Coruscant High _not_ to mess with seniors when they chose their lunch table. 

Rex popped open a soda before answering. "Her name's Ahsoka, and she should be coming from the nurse's office." Obi Wan raised a brow. "Oh yeah, wasn't she the one Fox rammed into in fourth period gym?" Padme piped up, sitting next to Anakin and taking a sip from her water bottle. Rex nodded, "It was all anyone could talk about during fifth period." The brunette woman added. Apparently Fox had been sent to Principal Yularen's office with a warning. Knowing Fox though, he would be off the hook. His family donated too much to the school to have him kicked out. And the Palpatines were known by some of the well versed students to bribe administration if Fox ever did something against the rules. 

"That's one hell of a first day, I guess." Cody joked, he then pulled out his data pad and began rehearsing his speech. _Again._

"How many times you gonna read that thing, Codes?" Rex asked, humored by his brother's dedication to passing the assignment. Cody rolled his eyes. "Til' my eyes bleed I suppose. But you can kiss my ass when I pass it with flying colors." They all laughed at that.

"Rex! Hey, couldn't find you for a second." Ahsoka exclaimed walking up to the table. She looked much better than she had when Rex had first ushered her to the nurse's office. The brightness was restored to her sienna skin, and her blue eyes held the same vibrance he'd seen when she was running down the field smiling. She set her bag down and moved into the open seat next to Rex.

"I'm Ahsoka, you guys are Rex's friends right? And I already know you, Anakin." She said shooting him a grin. Anakin smiled back, fist bumping her. Rex was almost astounded by the self assuredness she was radiating, sitting down with a group of strangers, seniors and juniors at a new school nonetheless. 

Padme smiled brightly. "I"m Padme, it's so good to finally meet you!" The young woman exclaimed, "This is Satine, and you of course already know Obi Wan." The two mentioned waved happily. "I'm Cody, Rex's older brother." 

"In all the quality time we've spent together today, you never mentioned you had a brother, Rex!" Ahsoka joked. Cody chuckled and Rex tried his very best to suppress the flush that was creeping up his cheeks. "Not just me, there's Fives and Echo who are sophomores." Cody added, before finally putting his datapad with the speech away. 

They all ate in friendly banter, Ahsoka sharing some details about her cheerleading scholarship here at Coruscant High, and that her father had gotten a promotion so it was best for the family to move closer to GAR headquarters. Rex noticed how well she was getting along with his friends, _her_ friends too now he supposed. It made his heart swell a bit, it was enchanting watching her talk and joke so animatedly. Unfortunately, lunch ended to soon for his liking, and he cleaned up his trash before walked towards the main building with the rest of the group. 

"What are your last classes?" He asked, moving to stand next to Ahsoka. She pulled out the crinkled flimsi from earlier, "Cultural studies with Professor Sinube and then Mr. Bly's Galactic History class.." Rex nodded, not wanting to overstep. She looked up to him, a look of anticipation adorning her face. 

" _Well_ , aren't you gonna ask to walk me to class, Rexster?" He laughed. "My sincere apologies Ahsoka. May I walk you to Professor Sinube's class?" He chided offering her his elbow. She nodded, taking it. "Why of course." 

Rex could feel Cody's stare as him and Ahsoka parted ways from the group, but chose to ignore it until his brother's nagging inevitably began. He dropped her off in front of the large classroom that Sinube used (mostly to give his long yet interesting lecture), and then rushed to his class. It wasn't important that they were on two opposite ends of the main building, he would practically do anything just to see the smile she flashed him right before walking into every class he dropped her off at. 

Rex used most of his time in his last two classes processing everything. Yes he liked Ahsoka, he liked her a lot. He had never felt an instant connection like this before. But it was only her first day, and he didn't want to stress her out or anything. Plus he wanted to get to know her more. Despite being insanely beautiful, she had a personality to match. He was lucky to have two classes with her, and especially a social one like gym class. 

School ended swiftly, and it had been one of the best days since the year had started in Rex's opinion. Who knew a random transfer student would brighten his day so much? At Coruscant High juniors and seniors got out ten minutes earlier than everyone else, so at 2:50 Rex and Cody made there way to the bolo ball field. He needed to clarify a few things with Coach Wolffe about the upcoming season and the team's first, and Cody had offered to accompany him for lack of anything else to do. The field was mostly empty minus a few boys doing warm up drills, and the students that hung out in the bleachers after school. Coach Wolffe was standing by the guys warming up, blowing his whistle and calling out the counts. 

"Hey, Coach Wolffe" Rex said walking up to the man, Cody close behind him. "Oh, hey there Fett. Here's the starting lineup you were asking about. Feel free to make some edits and bring it back to me before the game on Friday." He replied, handing over the datapad that held the strategies for the team's first game on Friday. Rex took it and did a quick look through, swiping over ideas and plays and then the list holding the lineup. Being captain of the team meant making sure they were in the best position to win, and Rex was always working to make sure they had their best players on the field. After all, he was hoping to attend college on a bolo ball scholarship. 

"Thanks Coach I-" He was distracted by the sound of giggling and female voice emanating from the sports team locker rooms making their way onto the field. His peripheral vision told him that Coach Wolffe had walked back over to the boys who were training to yell at them about their poor form, but all Rex could focus on was Ahsoka walking out onto the field, _in her cheerleading uniform_.

The tight skirt which flowed out a touch at the bottom rested just below her rump, and the top was cropped and long sleeved revealing her toned planes of muscle and strength, with a big "C" and "H" on the chest. The whole uniform was in the school's colors, navy blue and white which stood out amongst her rusty orange skin and stark white facial markings. She walked over to the middle of the field with the rest of the cheerleading team, and they began stretching. Rex hoped she wouldn't see him staring.

"Hey, Rex, why don't you pick your jaw up off the floor and we might make it to the car before Echo loose his shit on us for being late." Cody interrupted him. "Oh yeah-sorry."

Cody laughed, "But don't worry, I'll be bringing this up later." 

Rex was _not_ looking forward to that conversation. Unfortunately, there was no one who knew him better than his brothers, so he had expected Cody to catch on to something. Just not this quick.

But hey, it was all worth it seeing Ahsoka in her uniform. Of course he though her body looked absolutely stunning in it, but he also couldn't help but picture how talented she must be. After all, she had secured a difficult scholarship based on her skills. Mentally he cursed himself getting into Cody's car, because Rex realized they hadn't even exchanged numbers. He would have to wait until tomorrow to speak to her again. Which to him, seemed like quite the daunting prospect. 

Fives and Echo chatted in the back seat about something that had happened during pre calc as they drove in to the middle school parking lot. Kids began filing out and walking to their respective speeders or families. Boba was sitting on a bench, and waved at the car when it came to a stop. Cody rolled down his window. "How was school today?" He asked, using the obnoxious big brother voice he pulled out every once in a while. Boba laughed and rolled his eyes. "Great, thanks _dad_." The boy replied scooting in next to Echo. Cody threw his hands up in mock offense and pulled out, making his way into the lane that lead back up to topside. 

Traffic was starting to get bad by the time they got home, they were lucky to arrive before dinner. Coruscanti traffic was the absolute _worst_ to get stuck in. And then of course their mom would call all worried and they'd have to talk her down. She always said that the busy lanes made her nervous. The all filed out of the speeder and into the lobby, Boba running ahead to click the elevator button. Rex noticed Cody had spent nearly the entire elevator ride on his phone, and it intrigued him. _Maybe he was talking to Barriss?_ He figured he would use it as a counter argument if Cody brought Ahsoka up any time soon. Just as some leverage. 

Fives swiped his keycard over the pad on their front door and it opened with a _click_. Their mom was sitting in the living room watching the news and got up when she saw them walk in, and dad wasn't home yet, so Rex parted ways with his brothers to go to his room and do some homework, he had a ton of calculus to work on. 

He heard his mom asking all of them about their day at school and whatnot, and felt slightly bad for not saying hello to her yet, but if she asked him he would have to mention Ahsoka, which would most definitely draw the attention of three of his obnoxious and nosy brothers.

And that was a conversation he was _not_ ready to have yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this part may be a little confusing, but there is still a GAR. It's just unused. I always felt it was a little weird that the Republic didn't have a standing army before, but there is one in my universe. Ahsoka's father is an Admiral in the GAR meaning he may leave Coruscant to aid people on planets who are struggling or assist his Jedi and battalion if there is ever a conflict. Clones still serve as the troops, but they are treated with respect by the people and have rights in civilization. This is basically what would have happened if the war had ended peacefully, Jedi being peacekeepers, and leading troops only if necessary. If you have any more questions feel free to comment them below :)
> 
> In this story bolo ball is basically what I'm using as football, and all the characters live in really nice apartments topside because I'm assuming Coruscant doesn't have any suburban areas.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Episode 11. I think it's safe to say my heart is absolutely shattered.
> 
> Dave Filoni, you bastard you've done it again. It was beautiful and heartbreaking and genius. I'm so kriffing ready for the last episode because I NEED to see how it ends but also I literally don't know what I'm going to do with myself after it ends.
> 
> Anyways before I have a mental breakdown about that, I thought I'd upload a chapter of "Schooled" one day early than I was planning to, just cuz you guys are awesome and I feel like we need all the fix-it content we can get.
> 
> Tongu'ko = son (Togruti)  
> Buir = Father/parent (Mando'a)

"Cody, pass the jugan dumplings." Rex heard his father say as they all began eating dinner. Cody grabbed the platter from the middle of the table and handed it to Jango who sat at the head of one side, across from their mom. Since they were such a large family, his _buir_ insisted that they eat every dinner together when they had the chance, personally Rex didn't mind the formal dinning room but he _was_ getting a little tired of Jugan dumplings. Boba was proving to be quite the picky eater though and this made the list of the few things he _would_ eat. 

"So how did your speech go Codes?" Shaak Ti asked looking excitedly at Cody. He swallowed before answering. "Pretty well actually. Madam Nu gave me a 95 on it." He finished proudly. 

"Guess all that studying paid off huh? Maybe you should give it a try Fives." Echo chided with his twin, and the table erupted into laughter. Fives made a sour expression which quickly melted into a smile, even though the joke was at his own expense. 

Cody must've noticed how unusually quiet Rex was, because he made a curious face at him before directing the flow of conversation _directly_ to him. Rex swore he get his _ori'vod_ back for that. 

"So Rex, how's the new transfer student? You two looked pretty close by the end of the day..." He said, finishing his dumpling innocently. Rex internally groaned, fully prepared for the nagging his brothers would cause. Instead, his mom spoke first. Cody had obviously piqued her interest. "Transfer student? Why didn't you tell us Rex! That sounds exciting." He chose his next words very carefully. 

"Yeah her name is Ahsoka and she's from Shili Prep actually. Her dad just got promoted to admiral at the GAR and her family wanted to be closer to GAR headquarters. We've got a lot of classes together." There. That didn't sound suspicious right? 

His mom raised a brow, and that was the moment he knew he had failed at his mission. "Shili Prep? Is she a Togruta?" Rex nodded. "Maybe I know her family, the alumni at Shili is a very close community." She gave Rex a _look_ meaning she would probably ask more later, but was purposely saving him from his brothers and the teasing that would ensue if they found out he had a crush. 

"Are you friends with Ahsoka?" Boba asked curiously while he picked at the food on his plate. Rex thought for a moment, he would consider them friends, even if they had only met this morning. "Yeah, we're friends." _Even though maybe I want to be more_. His train of though betrayed him, and Rex mentally scolded himself. They all continued talking about their day, Rex noticed how animated his _buir_ was while talking about today's escapades at work. Jango was head of security at the senate building, he worked closely with the clones and the Coruscant Guard and usually had some exciting story about something that had happened while protecting some of the most important people in the Republic. Rex could tell that his brothers were entranced by the story his father was telling, but he opted to help his mom clean up the dishes instead. 

He gathered the plates while she grabbed the empty platters and bowls, and they walked into the kitchen. He set the plates in the sink and pulled up a stool at the counter top while he watched Shaak roll up her sleeves and start to rinse them first. "Something on your mind _tungu'ko_?" She asked, raising a white brow marking at him. "Why would something be on my mind?" Rex replied, a touch defensively. His mom rolled her eyes and laughed. "You don't usually leave dad's story time to help me with the dishes. But that's just an observation." 

He bit the inside of his cheek before finally deciding to open it. Beside's, she was his mom and was bound to figure it out anyways. 

"Do you um- do you believe in liking someone as soon as you meet them?" He asked, eagerly awaiting a response. She stopped washing the dish in her hold, face falling into a surprised expression. "Well, like love at first sight? Because I don't know about that. But, I _do_ believe in an immediate connection with someone. I had it with your father. I knew by the second date that he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Rex pondered her answer. He didn't think he loved Ahsoka, maybe not yet at least, but he did feel something he had never felt before.

"Is this about Ahsoka?" Shaak pressed, setting a few plates onto the machine that would dry them instantly. His face shot up from the floor, "Uh, w-why would it be about Ahsoka?" She gave him that look again, and all resistance slipped from his body. "Yeah, it is. I walked her to most of her classes, and she ate lunch with the group today. I don't know...she's just a really cool person and I think I might like her a bit." 

He felt the blush practically imprint on his cheeks, and met eyes with his mother who was smiling. "That's so sweet. I hope to meet her soon, if you two are becoming friends. Remember Rex, you can talk to me about anything." Her eyes were warm as she spoke, and Rex was thankful all over that he had someone like her in his life. "Thanks mom."

"Now go on, the boys are about to turn on a holomovie and you don't want the worst seat. Run along." She told him, still smiling. 

Rex sat down next to Fives, as his dad flipped through some options. His head was a bit clearer than it had been earlier, thanks to talking to his mom. But he couldn't stop from wondering how Ahsoka felt about him in return.

__  
  


Ahsoka gently plated the prepared nuna, and set the dish onto the dinning table. She folded the napkins appropriately, filled the glasses with water, and lit the candles in the middle of the table. She grabbed the remote on the living room table and turned the volume of the house speakers down a few notches, Nabooian Classical music was her father's favorite and he insisted it play all day long. 

Truthfully, Ahsoka wasn't really a fan.

Her mother sashayed into the dinning room, shawl draped carefully over her shoulders. "It looks wonderful darling." She praised, giving Ahsoka's elbow a gentle squeeze. Ahsoka gave her mother a pleasant smile in return. It was her job every night to set the table and plate the dinner her mom prepared earlier in the day. They both took their seats at the rectangular glass table, and placed their napkins on their laps. 

"Your father will be out in just a minute, he's finishing a call with headquarters." Ahsoka nodded, and moved a piece of roasted nuna to her personal plate. She heard the refined steps of her dad walking through the home and watched him carefully as he sat down. A neutral look on his face. Then, his lips quirked into a polite smile, and Ahsoka let out the breath she'd be holding. 

"Ahsoka, Sera, this looks divine." 

They all ate in compatible conversation, mostly professional topics or questions about Ahsoka's first day at school. She listened to her mother voice her distaste for Coruscant High, due to the fact that her mom was a Shili Prep graduate. 

"Sera, please, while Coruscant High may not be as prestigious as Shili Preparatory, it is still a far greater education that anything I received while growing up on Kiros. And look how far I've gotten." Her father said, putting an end to her mother's complaining. He gave Ahsoka a thoughtful look and smile, and then proceeded to finish eating.

Ahsoka appreciated her dad's efforts to silence her mom. She could be rather _difficult_ at times. 

They finished their meal soon after, she watched as her father poured himself and Sera a glass of Alderani wine, as she cleared the table. They must've turned the classical music back up, because once Ahsoka was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, their conversation was blocked out. 

As much as she loved her parents, Daver and Sera Tano were strenuous at best. Always nurturing their reputation like a baby convor, they lived the lifestyle of a "perfect family". It was exhausting at times, lonely at others, and a downright burden at most. Ahsoka was an only child due to the fact that her parents knew she was the _"only successor they'd need",_ and as her mother often said, "the gods can't bless us with perfection twice!"

She had some pretty big expectation to live up to. 

Not to mention, she had _hated_ Shili Prep. The other students there were so _uniform_ , and perfectly molded. While Ahsoka may have appeared like that to her parents, to her few true friends, she was wild and crazy and full of vibrant life. It was a miracle her parents even let her participate in cheerleading, when her mother was a _fekking star shock ball player_. Coruscant High was perfect, the students were unique and gave off the impression that they didn't care what others thought of them. There was no uniform, and the campus was massive, she could already tell she loved it. 

Not to mention, she had made some pretty great friends on her first day. She had swapped numbers with Padme who said they should "totally go shopping this weekend!" and became good friend's with Anakin, who had asked if she could tutor him sometime.

And then there was Rex. 

The blonde who had gotten flustered the first time they had met. (In all honesty, Ahsoka had too, but she was just better at hiding it). He was sweet to her, and walked her to every class. It was really quite romantic. 

Ahsoka had always had a boyfriend. She was seen as the perfect bachelorette over at Shili Prep, and if she would've stayed, she most likely would've married someone from there once they graduated. It was some twisted prestigious community on that side of Coruscant, that's for sure. During Freshman and Sophomore year she had dated Nashgar Ellighar, the star stud of the school practically. He was attractive, and athletic, but _way_ too possessive, and in all honesty, too dumb to be anything more than high school sweethearts. She had softly broken up with him as soon as she found out they were moving. 

But something was different with Rex. They had this instant connection that she had never felt with any guy she'd been with before. She honestly hoped he felt maybe a sliver of what she felt for him.

Satisfied with the job she had done cleaning this dishes, Ahsoka dried her hands and walked through the dinning room, hoping to avoid her parents since they had begun a holomovie. 

"Ahsoka dear, where are you off to?" Her mother questioned, not turning around from the screen. _Damned echo-locating montrals._

"Uh- I have a lot of homework to do. Wanted to start early." She hoped her lie was plausible. She had actually finished all of her homework before dinner, it was a b breeze compared to what they gave at Shili Prep. 

"Alright honey, make sure you buff tonight though." Came her mother's reply. Ahsoka bid her parents goodnight and made her way through the intricate hallways into her room. 

She changed into her pajamas, and grabbed the buffing brush from her dresser before sitting on her bed and clicking the holoscreen in her bedroom on. Routinely, she buffed her lekku and began texting with her good friend Sabine. One of few students at Shili Prep who wasn't a Togruta - Sabine had been accepted in with an art scholarship. 

_So any thing interest about Coruscant High? Maybe some cute boys..._

Ahsoka laughed and shook her head.

 _Why? Looking for someone to replace Ezra?_ She joked.

_Ha ha. You wish._

_Well there was this one cute guy, Rex, but I don't know yet. Still trying to get a feel of the school._

_True, well let me know how your second day goes. Miss ya Ahsoka <3._

_Miss u 2 sabine <3_

She clicked off her holoscreen and the movie it was playing, and set her phone on her nightstand. 

With a giddy feeling in her chest, and a smile gracing her face, Ahsoka quickly fell asleep excited for her next day at Coruscant High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do the second half of this chapter in the perspective of Ahsoka just to give an insight to her Homelife, which is difficult in its own way for her. I probably won't do many Ahsoka POVs just because I want this story to focus on Rex's perspective, but I feel like it was necessary here. Let me know if you like it or not :)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's how old the Fett boys are for reference:
> 
> Cody - Senior  
> Rex - Junior  
> Fives - Sophmore  
> Echo - Sophmore  
> Boba - 6th Grade


End file.
